1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to remote-head imaging, and more particularly, to an endoscopy device with a multi-purpose camera control unit that supports multiple input devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote-head imaging devices, and more particularly, endoscopes and video-endoscopes, are used in medical and industrial applications to view inside of cavities, bodily canals, hollow organs, and other remote locations. Typically, video-endoscopes consist of an input device, such as a distal-end (the end closest to the patient) camera on a rigid or flexible scope, that is attached to a camera control unit. The camera control unit typically supplies power to the camera, controls operation of the camera, receives raw video and non-video data from the camera, and outputs processed video data to a video display.
Conventional camera control units for video-endoscopes and remote-head imaging systems are limited in use, however, as they only support one type of input device. For example, a conventional camera control unit for a flexible scope with a distal-end camera would be unable to control a stereoscopic imaging head. In conventional systems, if a different input device is necessary for a certain application, it is also necessary to use a different camera control unit adapted for use with the specific input device.